The present disclosure relates to, for example, an input apparatus, an input method, and a control system to which input is given to manipulate a manipulation target object displayed in a two-dimensional and three-dimensional manner.
For example, a mouse is widely used as an input apparatus for manipulating a GUI (Graphical User Interface) displayed in a two-dimensional manner on a display. In recent years, this is not limited to a planar manipulation-type input apparatus such as a mouse, and various kinds of space manipulation-type input apparatuses have been suggested (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-28720 (page 2, FIGS. 1 to 3)).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-28720 describes a three-dimensional input apparatus having a spherical shape. This three-dimensional input apparatus includes a spherical shell filled with a liquid or a solid material therein and multiple pressure sensors arranged on the inner surface of the spherical shell.
When a user grips the three-dimensional input apparatus and moves the three-dimensional input apparatus in space, there occurs changes of pressures on the inner surface of the spherical shell in proportional to acceleration, and the pressure sensors measure these changes of pressures.
The calculation processing unit executes operation based on sensor outputs from the pressure sensors, thus calculating the amount of movement and rotation of the three-dimensional input apparatus in the space.